


Bad Dreams-Daisuga

by gissellenotgiselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Car Accidents, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gissellenotgiselle/pseuds/gissellenotgiselle
Summary: Lifes all fun and happy until its not
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Bad Dreams-Daisuga

It still feels like just last week they were celebrating their engagement and now they’re heading to the supermarket, 3 year old son strapped in the back seat, most likely chewing on his new fire truck he was so excited to receive for his birthday. 

“GET THAT OUT YOUR MOUTH” a voice booms from the driver's seat. 

“Daichi calm yourself, he's only 3...” a calmer voice speaks right next to him. Daichi took a breath, two breaths, three and turned.

“Ah.. you’re right Kou,.. but we’ve been together for 7 years already why are you still calling me ‘Daichi’?”

“It keeps me young, it helps me remember our high school days you know?” he says, smiling softly. “I gotta remember how hot and toned you were before you get old and flabby...” he joked.

“Hey-“ Daichi gasps, their son Kyo laughing in the back. “Not you too!” Daichi breaks out into laughter.

As they settle into silence, Daichi thinks about what Suga had said about high school. It’s crazy to think how they had no clue they’d be getting together 3 years after their graduation, adopting their son 6 years after that.

They pull into the parking lot of the supermarket and get ready to start shopping. As they walk in, Daichi wraps Suga and Kyo into tight and warm hug

“What was that for?” Suga asks

“I dunno, just felt like it” Daichi shrugs as they walk in to the supermarket, Daichi placing a kiss on Sugas temple

Daichi shoots awake. That same dream he’d been having for the past 3 years had to mean something...

He checked the calendar and it was true. The anniversary of Sugas death. Tears knocked at Daichis tear ducts, threatening to come out. He had to keep it together. Kyo’s 7 now and starting to understand the concept of death and Daichi needs to keep strong for him.

Kyo’s a smart boy, he wakes up and heads to his fathers room, prepared to give him the warmest of hugs. They sit together in silence before Kyo works up the courage to ask

“H-how did he...”

“Ah...you probably don’t remember. you were so young” Daichi says, a hint of shaking in his tone. “Well, one day....”

{the day of and how it happened}

Suga wakes up and gets ready for work. He brushes his teeth and showers, combs his hair and gets dressed. He gives his boys a kiss and a hug before grabbing his bag and heading out. 

It was his first day at his new job, he’d be working at a high school 45 minutes away from their new home in the beautiful Tampa Bay, Florida. 

But it was cut short 

A truck driving next to suga had missed an exit and headed over with no warning. Suga had no time to stop.

The truck clipped Sugas car and flipped over on top of it, killing both drivers in the process. A driver behind them stopped to call the ambulance, having seen the whole thing. But it was too late.

Daichi hears a knock at the door, a police officer.

“W-what’s the issue officer” he stutters nervously

That’s when the officer breaks it down, his fiance was dead, car accident, irresponsible truck driver selfishly taking the love of his life out of this world. Daichi stares in shock, unable to process the news given to him.

The officer apologizes and offers his condolences and then turns and walks away.

One look at their family picture and he breaks down “why” he asks, repeatedly.

A four year old Kyo walks out his room sleepily and hugs his dad. Daichi knows it’ll be too hard to understand. He takes Kyo to his and Sugas room and they cry together, Kyo only understanding that dada won’t ever be coming home...

{present} 

Daichi looks down at his son, holding back tears.

“Aww bud it’s okay, it’s okay to cry”

They just sit in mutual silence, crying under the covers.

The entire day is quiet until they both lay they’re heads down and sleep, knowing they will keep pushing forward and living happily with Suga smiling down upon them.


End file.
